Kloud's Kin
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid-My first Pokemon fanfic so be nice! An orphanage is being built in Pallet, and six to-be-trainers are transfered to the school. They had no idea how this would change their lives forever.


Hiyo! My name is Orchid the Jupiter Adept. Mainly a Golden Sun writer, but Pokemon has to be one of my best inspires in my life.  
  
Misty: Better believe it!  
  
Oh, this is my muse, Misty. All you Pokemon peopleses know her. She's fun to be around, and we often get in fights.  
  
Misty: better believe that to!  
  
Well anyways, here's a fanfic I wrote a long long time ago, and never put up. So...here it goes! WAHAHA!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meet Jenna and Whitney  
  
Hello, my name is Jenna. It was quite a surprise to everyone to find out that an orphanage was being built in Pallet town. Built for those to-be-pokemon-trainers, next to Professor Oak's lab. And I was one of the few people that would be transferred to it. What a blessing, my present home smelt of overcooked spinach, and the cooks were so old they needed glasses an inch thick to see. *ahem* Besides that, I couldn't wait to get out of there!  
  
I traveled with a friend, her name is Whitney, a strange person I must admit, but fun to be around. She has long golden hair and brilliant green eyes. Her shirt was baggy, but who am I to speak, no one had decent clothes in that place. To big, to small, charity wasn't exactly the biggest thing. My wardrobe was down to one other pair of jeans, a stained shirt, and a very small night gown. Ooh, sorry, I get sidetracked easily. But anyways, Whitney was not a person you wanted to mess around with. Especially if you were a guy. No offense men, but we were young, and we still believed in cooties. ^_^  
  
No one in the town wanted to waste time watching over a pair of eight-year-old girls, so we went alone, which was perfectly fine with us. We eventually hooked up with the new councilor at the orphanage in Celadon City, a Nurse Joy. Figuring there were WAY to many Nurse Joy's to get confused with, me and Whit took the time to come up with another name for her. Kallie. Simple and easy to remember, that's the way we like it.  
  
Oh! I forgot to mention. I have a ponyta. I inherited from my Pa when he died. I've taken good care of it, even in the poor conditions we used to live in. That was our way of travel, by a flame horse. Kallie on the other way was more civilized and used a car. That would work to. Within nearly half a day from Celadon, we were on the edge of the city, Pallet.  
  
OMG!!!!!!! The Orphanage was more like a giant mansion of some sorts! It was absolutely the most gorgeous dwelling I had ever set eyes on! I couldn't imagine the money they had put into such a ...huge...gigantic...enormous...THING!!! Large crystal windows, balcony's, an outdoor pool and training arena! Of all holy cows of holy cows, it was AMAZING!!!  
  
*ahem* sorry, I go a little overboard sometimes. But you see the "thing" we used to live in was considered an outhouse compared to this thing. And that wasn't all. That was just looking out the window of the car. What a strange feeling, I couldn't ever recall being in a car before, Whitney had been thousands of times, she was "new". Besides that, I felt like singing, knowing I was going to live in that building. How many kids could this place hold? New friends, new things to learn, it made my heart pound.  
  
Kallie opened the door, and couldn't help but giggle at my look. "Welcome to your new home and school," she smiled.  
  
"School?" Whitney asked, obviously not as amazed as I was.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" She asked, grabbing our very small empty bags. "It has a school to. You'll be taught all sorts of things, Science, math, cooking, and of course, about Pokemon.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." We followed behind her, through the large double doors and down the wide hallway. Padding up the stairs, they faced a small hallway with four doors, two on each side. "This door leads to the boys room, and this one here leads to the girls," the Nurse pointed to the doors on one side. "These two are the teachers, maintenance, and cooks. You aren't allowed in there. Don't even try, the lasers scan the eyes and you won't be able to get past the doors."  
  
We nodded, and Kallie opened the girls entry. We were faced with a large common room with bright lights and large windows that looked out beyond the village. Long violet curtains hung at the sides, able to be pulled shut when wanted. There was a fireplace of course, couches and tables, and a row of brand new computers. On the other side of the room were eight doors. We were directed towards the second door to the right.  
  
"Here's where you'll sleep and keep your belongings," she opened it, and they faced a yellow room. Two bunks were in there with a dresser and cabinet matching the walls. There was a window of course, large enough to hang out of. There wasn't even a screen! The carpet was squishy beneath my worn shoes. How I wanted to just kick them off and chuck them out the open window.  
  
"The restroom is connected to the common room," Kallie notified us. "Keep all your toiletries in here, and don't leave them in the bathroom or the cleaners might throw them away. Your new school clothes are in the wardrobe along with your swimming gear, and such. If you need anything, there will always be someone in the office downstairs. Kids will be arriving in the next week, and your two new room mates will be coming in a couple days. We will be switching partners every few months, and if you request a move, I'm sure we can make arrangements. But for this week, take time to explore school boundaries, which includes the garden, battle stadium (small of course), those hills, and small portion of the forest. We will of course have an hour lesson each day until next Monday. Then, you'll be within the full schedule which we will have a meeting about when everyone has arrived on Sunday."  
  
She walked to the cabinet and pulled out two laptops. "These are yours. They cannot go on the Internet, that's only allowed on the public computers in the common room, which are monitored by the moderators. These are for homework only, or story writing if you enjoy that sort of thing. These will be inspected every month."  
  
"Thank you," I said taking it.   
  
"A laptop!? WOW!!! I can't believe it! I didn't think I'd get one of these until I got a job!"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone for now," Kallie smiled, and left the room.  
  
***  
  
So whatcha think eh?  
  
Misty: Leave a comment in the review box, we love 'em!  
  
Sure do! 


End file.
